If I Ruled The World
by i l o v e t a c o s 8 D
Summary: The gang and their siblings arrive at the famous school Hollywood Arts. Where they meet new people, have drama, and possibly fall in love along the way. I'm sorry I'm not good at summaries.


"Alex hurry up!" Kendall Knight yells to his younger sister. He stands in the door way, keys in his hands.

"I'm coming!" she yells back as she picks up her backpack from her bed before walking out of the room. "Katie!"

"Coming!" the 13 year old girl walks out of her room running after her older sister. They walk past the kitchen where their brother is in trying to finish his orange juice. "Jake hurry up!" Katie yells.

Jake jumps as he hears his name being yelled. He finishes the orange juice and walks out just as his sisters walk out the house towards the green Jeep parked outside. "Where's Crystal?" he says as he walks past Kendall and towards the car.

"Crystal!" Kendall yells. He walks back inside searching the house.

"What?" Kendall turns around to find his older sister behind him.

"Get in the car." he says pushing her towards the car.

"Ok, ok." she walks towards the car and opens the passengers door. She gets in and shuts the door at the same time as Kendall.

"Everyone here?" Kendall asks. They all reply with a yes. "No ones missing anything?" he asks once more. As everythings clear he starts driving out of the drive way, looking back making sure no ones behind. "Lets go then!"

And that's the life of Kendall Knight. His mom made it in L.A she's became and actress about a few years ago and she's barely home. Crystal Knight is the oldest, age 17. She and Kendall are in charge of course. Next, Alexa Knight and Jake Knight. The twins. Except Jake is younger by a few minutes. And last there's Katie Knight, the youngest of all of them.

Kendall and Crystal learn that sometimes being the oldest comes with defaults.

~[Page-Break]~

"C'mon on Amaya, Gabriela you don't need 50 minutes to fix yourself." Logan Mitchel says to his younger sisters who are in the bathroom still fixing themeselves. "I'm sure you two look fine."

"You don't know that!" Amaya yells. Logan rolls his eyes as he backs away and starts walking down stairs. He reaches downstairs to find his mom in the kitchen.

"Mom can you tell the girls to hurry up." Logan says approaching her.

"Sure. I have to go to work." she gives him a kiss on the cheek before walking away. "Girls hurry up! Your brothers going to be late!" she yells as she passes the stair case. "Bye I'll be back some time later." is all she says before she shuts the door behind her.

"I'll wait in the car." Logan yells as he grabs the keys from the counter and walking towards the front door. He walks outside to be warmed with the warm rays from the sun. But what can you expect this is L.A. He walks over to his red sports car and gets in, turning the engine on.

His hands rest on the steering wheel as his fingers tap it. And finally his sisters walk out. First Amaya, her hair is a bit curled her bangs to the left side of her face. She walks towards the car and gets in. Following behind is her older sister Gabriela, she locks the doors and also walks towards the car. She gets in the passenger seat.

"Phew!" Logan says as he brings his hand to his nose. "How much perfum did you use?" he asks turning to Gabriela and then Amaya.

"Just the right amount. As in none of your buisness, now drive." Gabriela says as she rolled her eyes. Logan brings his hands down reaching for the steering wheel while his other hand reaches over and brings all the windows down. He drives out of the drive way and is on his way.

Logan Mitchel older brother of two sisters. Gabriela Mitchel who's 15 years old. She can sometimes act like the older sister but sometimes she just needs an older brother who will be there for her. Then there's Amaya Mitchel. She's 13 the youngest of course, Logan is crazy protective over both of them. Gabriela only needs to worry about her younger sister. But sometimes Logan as well.

~[Page-Break]~

"Lets go!" Carlos Garcia yells as he walks towards his dad who waits for him by his police car. Carlos gets in after his father. Mr. Garcia starts to drive out of the drive way as his son closes his door. "Wait!" The car comes to a sudden stop. Mr. Garcia turns to his son.

"What?" he asks looking at the boy. Carlos gets out of the car and starst running back inside the house. Mr. Garcia watches as his son disapears back inside. Minutes later Carlos walks out and gets back in the car. "Why did you go back inside?"

Carlos turns to his dad after closing his door, "I forgot my helmet." he says as he brings his helmet up and places it on his head. "Now, lets go!" Carlos says smilling as he taps his helmet twice.

That's of course Carlos Garcia. Only child. Sometimes he wishes he had a younger or older sibling but he likes being an only child, your the center of attention of both your parents. So he prefers it just the way it is now.

~[Page-Break]~

"Dawn!" the older blonde yells at her sister as she pounds on the door. "Hurry up! We're going to be late, again!" she yells.

"Ugh!" Dawn opens the door to find her older sister Jo Taylor standing in the door way. "Jo, I still need to curl the other side of my hair. Jo rolls her eyes.

"There's a curling iron in my room go in there." Jo says as she pushes past Dawn and pushes her out. "Now it's my turn." Jo shuts the door behind her as she gets herself dresses.

Dawn sighs as she starts running towards her sisters room. She looks around for the curling iron before finding it. Minutes later her hair is finished and she's ready to go. She walks out into the living room looking around til she finds her bright pink backpack. "Jo!" she yells.

Minutes later Jo walks out to find her sister sitting on the couch, backpack on her shoulder and the remote control in her right hand flipping through channels. Jo spys her backpack in a chair near the kitchen table. She quickly grabs it and she walks over to the door. "Hurry up." she says as she is already walking out of the apartment.

Dawn quickly turns off the t.v and chases after her sister. "Hey wait up!" she yells after her. Jo comes to a stop as she reachs apartment 4J. She knocks on the door just as her sister chatches up to her. "God can't you wait?" Dawn asks.

The door opens to find a 13 year old girl in the door way a purple backpack on her shoulder. "Hey." she says smilling sweetly at the two girls. "Oh, and Camille's coming." she says again. All of a sudden the crazy brunette known as Camille Roberts comes walking behind the little girl.

"You two ready?" Camille asks looking at Jo and Dawn. The two blondes nodd. "Ok then. Lets go." Camille says smilling as she walks out of the apartment followed by the girl. All four girls start walking down the hall and into the elevator.

And that was the two best friends Camille Roberts and Jo Taylor. And their younger sisters Dawn Taylor and Aria Roberts. Dawn is 15 and Aria is 13. Aria is adopted. But Camille makes her feel as if they we're actually blood sisters, making Aria happy. Dawn and Jo are related. But they sometimes have their differences.

~[Page-Break]~

"When are they getting here?" Hope asks her older brother; James Diamond. She sits in the passenger seat. Her backpack sits on her lap. Those are the Diamond siblings. Hope Diamond is 14 years old. And her older brother James is 16. James loves his sister and is over protective. And even when he embaresses her, she still loves him no matter what. They, love eachother.

"I don't know their probably still fixing themselves." James says turning to her from the drivers seat. He brings his phone out from his pocket and dials a number. Minutes later someone answers. "Hey, where are you guys?" he asks into the phone looking around the parking lot. "Oh, ok we're outside... ok hurry up." he hangs up and starts his car again.

The four girls walk out of the Palm Woods apartment and find James and Hope in the car. They smile and run towards the car. They get in the back seats and James drives out of the parking lot.

~[Page-Break]~

The green Jeep and red sports car drive into the school Hollywood Arts. They park right next to eachother and the teens spill out of the car. "Jake!" Gabriela squeals as she see's the boy. She jumps into his arms and he picks her up, still hugging her.

"Katie!" Amaya runs towards her best friend Katie. They both smile as they hug eachother.

"Whats up man." Logan says walking over to Kendall and grabbing his hand before pulling him in for a hug.

"Hey, what about me?" Alexa and Crystal say at the same time. The others smiles and Gabriela walks over to Alexa and gives her a hug that she returns. Logan and Crystal hug as well. "So aren't you guys excited that we're here at Hollywood Arts?" Alexa asks as Amaya and Kendall finish their hug.

"Who wouldn't. I'm glad Gustavo let us come here." Kendall says smilling and looking at the others. Logan nodds smilling.

"Carlos is here! Woo!" they all turn around to see a police car driving into the parking lot. Carlos pokes his head out the window smilling at the others. The police car stops just in front of the groups. Carlos gets out of the car and walks around.

"Have fun mijo." Mr. Garcia says to his son.

"Thanks Papi." Carlos says smilling. The police car drives away leaving Carlos behind with his friends. He spreads his arms smilling at the others. "So, girls a hug atleast?" he says.

Gabriela and the rest smile. Gabriela aproaches him and hugs him followed by Alexa, Crystal, Amaya, and Katie. The girls back away soon ending the hug. "So are we going in or not?" Alex asks smilling looking at the others.

"Yeah, lets go!" Kendall says as he starts walking towards the entrance the others not to far behing. They all come to a stop as they hear a roaring car drive into the parking lot. They all turn around to see another sports car driving towards them and parks right next to Kendall's Jeep. Someone gets out from the car and they all smile as they see who it is.

"Hey! You guys we're going to go in without us?" James says walking towards them as the other girls walk out of the car.

"Dawn!" Gabriela yells pushing past Kendall and towards her best friends. The brunette and blonde hug eachother tight.

"Aria!" Amaya also yells running towards the short girl. They also hug.

"Hello! Alexa!" Hope says looking at Alexa while spreading her arms. Alexa laughs and aproaches her giving her a big hug. James walks over to the guys and they hug eachother.

Soon after everyone is done hugging they all start walking into the big school Hollywood Arts. All ready for a new start. A new school. Where they will meet new people, have some drama, and possibly fall in love..

~[Page-Break]~

Ok so how was that? Review please. This is my first story and I would really like some feed back. So thanks for reading and that's all. And by the way my profile pic is of The Mitchel Family! So basically the first girl, is Taylor Parks a site model but that's the image that I am going to use for Amaya so that's what Amaya looks like. And the boy in the middle you all basically know who it is, it's Logan Mitchel. And the last girl is Gabriela Mitchel. Hope that helped a little next time I update will be a new family picture.


End file.
